In an aluminum alloy wheel production process, removal of burrs after machining is a very important working procedure. If an ideal effect cannot be achieved, it will often seriously affect the qualification rate of a subsequent coating working procedure. In order to meet the standard requirements, currently almost all manufacturing enterprises increase the rotation time of burring brushes on special devices, which seriously affects the service lives of the burring brushes. Therefore, it is necessary to realize convenient change of bristles of the burring brushes in order to save the production costs and achieve the repeated use of other components such as a base plate and the like.